It's not the end
by killerqueen04
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces ella tuviera que detenerse tras de él y curarle, ella lo haría una y mil veces más. Despues de todo, él había prometido protegerla y ella... ella prometió reparar cada una de sus heridas. ichihime... trama actual de bleach. Oneshoot.


**N/A:**

Saludos! Pues este es un oneshoot bien cortito pero que hice cuando no tenía internet en casa y la aburrición me mató,xDDD Espero y les guste y me dejen un review! Hagan me feliz, que sufrí mucho sin internet :'( un review me alegrara, lol!

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**IT'S NOT THE END**

_Por: Killerqueen04_

Cuando Orihime llegó corriendo al centro de Karakura, la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Los shinigamis y los quincys estaban en medio de la ciudad, cada uno en un lado, esperando con ansias iniciar la batalla que marcaría el destino final de cada uno de los bandos. Inoue corrió hasta donde sus amigos, quienes se preparaban para partir al extremo norte de Karakura, para así evitar daños a los humanos.

Lo primero que a Inoue le sorprendió fue ver a Isshin Kurosaki, el padre de Ichigo, con ropas shinigamis (aparte del haori). Ella jamás imaginó que el padre de su gran amor fuera un shinigami, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía lógica. De alguna parte tenía que salir su herencia.

—Kuchiki-san— gritó Inoue, al ver a su pequeña y adorada amiga aterrizar de su shunpo a unos cuantos pies de distancia de ella. La situación no estaba como para comenzar a saludarse o hablar sobre cosas mundanas, pero aun así, Rukia decidió reconfortar a su amiga con una sonrisa amigable.

—Inoue— dijo, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Rukia podía sentir el reiatsu de su hermano y de Renji a lo lejos. No se habían elevado a un, eso significaba que aún no habían comenzado a pelear. _"__Quizás Nii-sama evalúa la situación"_ pensó. —No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso— comentó en voz baja, tratando de no sonar ruda. Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto herida de que siempre estuvieran sacándola de las batallas.

Para Orihime ya era un poco irritante el que siempre estuvieran pensando que ella no era lo suficientemente independiente como para luchar por su cuenta. Si bien era cierto que ella no era una guerrera, eso no significaba que ella iba a permitir que la mataran en medio de un encuentro. No porque detestara la violencia significaba que ella iba a ser la primera en caer. Ella había entrenado durante meses, buscando perfeccionar cada vez más y más sus técnicas. Sin embargo, ella no iba hablar sobre eso con Rukia. No porque no tuviera la confianza, sino porque había demasiados problemas y tensiones como para añadir más. —Está bien, Kuchiki-san, no voy a involucrarme en nada— murmuró en un hilo de voz, mirándole a los ojos. —Sólo deseo verlos una vez más...— añadió con timidez.

—Verlo una vez más. — Rukia Kuchiki la interrumpió, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa amable y detenerse a un lado de la ruborizada Orihime. —Escúchame, Inoue. Todos lo saben, excepto él. Quizás ya sea tiempo de que te le acerques... no sabemos cómo culminará esto y es preferible morir conociendo si esa persona te corresponde que vivir toda una vida preguntándose una y otra vez lo mismo— Rukia no era idiota. Ella no era Kurosaki, ella si era observadora y sabía cuan enamorada estaba Orihime de él. Joder, había que ser ciego para y estúpido para no percatarse el como ella le miraba…

Inoue la observó perpleja, antes de que la pequeña teniente se fuera de su lado y se encaminara hasta su hermano y su teniente.

Si Rukia lo sabía... entonces... ¿a ella no le gustaba Kurosaki-kun? Si a Kuchiki-san le hubiera gustado Kurosaki, entonces ella no le habría dicho eso… La joven mordió su labio inferior, antes de sentir como el fuerte reiatsu de Ichigo se elevaba sobre los demás. "_Kurosaki-kun"_ se había dicho mentalmente, antes de cerrar sus puños con determinación.

Quizás, sólo quizás, ella debía decirle... aunque esta no fuera una ocasión ideal.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— gritó, corriendo una vez más, pasándole por al lado a Kuchiki, quien se encaminaba a detenerse junto a Renji y su hermano. Kuchiki la miró sorprendida, igual que Renji. Inoue cruzó por entre Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin y Yoruichi Shihōin. Estaba tan determinada corriendo que no escuchó a Matsumoto llamarla, mucho menos (debido a que estaba de espalda) ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kuchiki y el rostro lleno de duda de Renji. — ¡Kurosaki-kun!— volvió a llamarlo, logrando esta vez que él se volteara y la mirara.

—Inoue— dijo él, formado una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. Esa era la sonrisa que él tenía guardada para ella, sólo para ella. Una sonrisa tímida y al mismo tiempo amable, una que suavizaba su seño y sus facciones masculinas. Una que lograba que mil y una mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de ella. —Estás bien— murmuró, relajando un poco su reiatsu. Las mejillas de Orihime estaban ruborizadas, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino sus ojos que estaban cristalizados. —Inoue, ¿qué ocurre?— cuestionó, preocupado. Ichigo, aun no siendo muy bueno percibiendo las energías espirituales de las personas, siempre encontraba fácil el percibir el de Inoue. Era suave, delicado y rara vez lo elevaba. En ese momento, él se percató sé que su reiatsu estaba bien, _"__entonces por qué se ve tan preocupada…"_ había pensado.

El labio inferior de Inoue tembló, antes de acercarse un poco más al shinigami-quincy sustituto. —Y-yo... yo lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun...— antes de que el joven pudiera responder, Inoue se había abalanzado a él y había colocado sus labios sobre los de él, besándolos de forma tierna y dulce. Cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto de cerca hubiera pensado que ese no era un beso; era un simple y mero roce entre los labios vírgenes de ambos. Era tan suave, tan delicado… que sería muy difícil para ambos olvidarlo.

Los labios de Inoue, según Ichigo, eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una flor. Eran tibios, y estaban entreabiertos, mientras tocaban su labio inferior. Él tuvo que esforzarse para controlar una sonrisa juguetona al percibir como el labio inferior de ella temblaba al contacto. Él había mantenido sus ojos abiertos en todo momento, por eso podía describir momento por momento con grandes y reveladores detalles. Los ojos grises de Orihime se habían cerrado en cuanto estuvo acercándose, sus pestañas negras caían con delicadeza sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Incluso se había sorprendido al ver como poco a poco, mientras sus labios tocaban los de él, el rostro de ella comenzaba a teñirse cada vez más y más. De un suave rosado a un rosado fresa. _"__todo un acto de magia" _

Las mejillas de Orihime estaban tan rojas, que ella comenzaba a sentirse mareada por la gran cantidad de sangre en su cabeza. Cuando alejó sus labios de los de él, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Probablemente este era el fin de su amistad, pero no importaba. Ella necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos de su interior... —Y-yo lo siento, K-ku...— las palabras de la joven fueron silenciadas por los labios de Kurosaki, quien le devolvía el beso. Suelen decir que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón… pues ese era el pensamiento del shinigami.

Para la sorpresa de Inoue ese no era un beso suave, sino uno hambriento, pero que al mismo tiempo la hacía olvidar el lugar en donde estaba y lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Los labios finos de Kurosaki no temblaban como los de ella, sino que él aparentaba dejarse llevar por el instinto. Por eso su labio inferior entreabría los suyos (de Inoue) y besaba con delicadeza y dulzura su labio superior.

Cuando Ichigo se apartó de sus labios, tenía una suave y tierna sonrisa, una que solamente ella podía ver, puesto a que lo ocultaba con su rostro. —Todo estará bien, Inoue. Te prometo que regresaré y de esa forma podremos comenzar...— las mejillas del shinigami se ruborizaron lentamente, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que ocurriría después —..._algo_...— dijo al fin.

Orihime, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza, asintió. —Por favor, ten cuidado— suplicó en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos color chocolate. El shinigami sustituto asintió, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar su camino hacia su destino. Inoue sintió un par de lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. Con lentitud tocó sus hebillas, las mismas que ahora estaban en una delicada cadena alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

Los gritos y el descenso brusco de su reiatsu hizo que Inoue corriera una vez más, con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas, hacia el norte de la ciudad. Desde donde se encontraba, Orihime observó con horror como el cuerpo de Ichigo descendía los cielos hasta caer de forma brusca en el pavimento. Era como si una vez más estuviera observando la pelea de Ulquiorra, aquella vez cuando Kurosaki-kun había caído con un hueco en su pecho.

_"Tranquila, tranquila"_ se dijo a sí misma, cruzando la multitud de shinigamis heridos que estaban recostados por todo el lugar. Habían cadáveres de quincys decapitados, de la misma forma que había cuerpos de shinigamis. Ninguno conocido... aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se formara un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando Orihime llegó al lugar del impacto, se encontró con Isshin Kurosaki, de rodillas a un lado de su inmóvil hijo. Rukia estaba al otro lado, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. Karin Kurosaki corría al mismo tiempo que ella. —¡Ichi-nii!— había gritado con voz ronca, cayendo en los brazos de su padre.

—Kurosaki-kun— Orihime se dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Ichigo. Su rostro estaba pálido y repleto de cortaduras, en su estómago había un sinfín de heridas, aparte de que su piel estaba sumamente fría.

Él estaba muerto.

Orihime luchó por sacar de su memoria los recuerdos de Hueco Mundo. _"Hemos practicado durante 17 meses..." _—Shun-non, Ayame, Tsubaki...— comenzó a llamar a cada una de sus hadas. Los seis miembros de su Shun Shun Rikka se encontraban frente a ella.

—Inoue...— había llamado Rukia, en un intento de hacerle entender que ya no había nada que hacer. Kurosaki estaba muerto.

—_Corte de los cielos celestiales_— dijo con voz determinada, mientras sus Rikkas comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Kurosaki. —Lo rechazó— gritó en voz alta, mientras sus Rikkas formaban un domo de un dorado tan intenso, que Karin, Isshin y Rukia tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para impedir el quedarse ciegos. Orihime colocó sus manos sobre el domo, observándolo con determinación.

_"Por favor, por favor, funciona... lo hemos intentado durante meses... yo no puedo permitir que Kurosaki-kun muera, por favor..." _pensó, sintiendo una pequeña lagrima descender su mejilla. "_Kurosaki-kun, por favor, no mueras_" Si eso no funcionaba... Inoue negó la cabeza. Tiene que funcionar.

Nunca antes ella había intentado traer a la vida a una persona. Había "creado" de cierta forma el brazo de Grimmjaw, también el de Ishida cuando había sido amputado por Ulquiorra, pero traer de la muerte a una persona... ella había practicado su habilidad final, la misma que utilizaba sus seis Rikkas en conjunto, pero jamás la había llevado a la práctica. Ella no estaba segura de que funcionara por completo, pero no importaba. Ella tenía fe de que lo hiciera.

Orihime entrecerró sus ojos, luego de extensos minutos de estar sentada al lado del domo. Sus poderes, su reiatsu y su cuerpo comenzaban a sentirse exhaustos por toda la energía que estaba consumiendo el proceso. Ella se sentía drenada casi hasta al punto de comenzar a ver doble y sentir dolor en su cabeza, sin contar que su nariz había comenzado a sangrar. No era nada malo, solía ocurrirle cuando intentaba perfeccionar sus prácticas. Según Tsubaki, esto se debía a que ella tenía aun un cuerpo humano y tenía ciertas limitaciones en su poder. Segú él, cuando ella muriera y se convirtiera en un espíritu, podría perfeccionar al máximo sus poderes y no tendría ningún síntoma de debilidad.

Una sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro al percibir por primera vez el como el reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun comenzaba a crecer poco a poco. Los ojos de Karin, Isshin y Rukia dejaron de mirar el domo para observar a la joven. ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

El gran domo dorado explotó en cientos de pequeños pedazos que luego tomaron la forma de sus Rikkas, quienes al estar demasiados exhaustos, regresaron a sus hebillas. Orihime humedeció sus labios, al ver como el cuerpo de Ichigo se encontraba sin herida alguna. La joven limpió la sangre de su nariz con el dorso de su mano, observando con demasiadas emociones al shinigami. La respiración de él era lenta, sus mejillas volvían a poseer color y su temperatura corporal era normal.

Él había regresado a la vida.

— ¿Ichi-nii?— Karin se acercó con lentitud, tocando con suavidad una de las mejillas de Ichigo. El joven shinigami sustituto abrió sus ojos, y pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar su vista. Todo era tan raro... él sólo recordaba que estaba luchando con Juha y como aquel hijo de puta lo había herido de gravedad. Después, se recordaba a sí mismo sin la fuerza de mantenerse de pie y también podía recordar el cómo se sentía el viento chocando con su cuerpo. Después de eso, él no recordaba nada, aunque... bueno, en su sueño...

"_Kurosaki-kun, por favor, no mueras_" En ese largo sueño, él recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Inoue. Él había tratado de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero parecía ser que ella no lo escuchaba._ "Por favor, por favor, funciona... lo hemos intentado durante meses... yo no puedo permitir que Kurosaki-kun muera, por favor..." _También recordaba sentir un gran cansancio, aunque extrañamente no provenía de su cuerpo, sino... _'Como si hubiera estado conectado a Inoue por medio de ese...poder'_ ¿acaso Inoue podía conectarse con la persona a la que estaba regresando de la muerte? Ichigo ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Inoue lo había regresado de la muerte; sus poderes eran maravillosos.

—Karin...papá— murmuró, incorporándose de forma lenta. Su hermana se abalanzó a sus brazos, llorando sobre sus hombros. Su padre sonrió de alivio, antes de voltearse a la joven de los Rikka y abrazarle con fuerza. —Rukia— la shinigami le pegó un zape, antes de abrazarle.

—Baka, pensé que habías muerto— comentó, limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Kurosaki sonrió, antes de voltearse y mirar a quien lo había traído de la muerte.

—Inoue... tú me salvaste— señaló — ¿Cómo?— preguntó, mientras la chica se arrodillaba a un lado de él.

Orihime sonrió de lado, antes de que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. —Hace un tiempo atrás, tú prometiste que me protegerías, ¿lo recuerdas?— él asintió. ¿Cómo no recordar su promesa más importante? —Cuando Ulquiorra te hirió en Hueco Mundo y yo fui incapaz de hacer algo para salvarte, me prometí volverme fuerte, para que de esa forma, cada vez que Kurosaki-kun fuera herido de gravedad, yo fuera lo suficientemente capaz de reparar cada una de las partes dañadas de su cuerpo. — respondió, mirándole a los ojos. —No importa cuántas veces Kurosaki-kun sea herido... yo estaré ahí para curarle todo el tiempo. Esa es mi promesa. — Rukia y Karin sonrieron ante la declaración de la chica, mientras que Isshin la miraba sorprendido. Ichigo sonrió con amabilidad, antes de tomarla de las manos con dulzura.

—Puedo decirte con toda confianza, Inoue, que está es la última vez en el día que me devolverás a la vida. Patearé el trasero de Juha y luego regresaré, para irnos en paz a casa. Te lo prometo. — Inoue lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo, antes de besarle suavemente sus labios y luego ponerse de pie e irse con la determinación de culminar por una vez y por todas con esa estúpida batalla. Había una chica esperando por él y él debía cumplirle.

Orihime observó a Kurosaki pelear contra los quincys. Esta vez su corazón se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que Kurosaki saldría victorioso. "_Él siempre cumple sus__ promesas"_ pensó, sonriendo de lado.

—Ella es muy parecida a Masaki-san, ¿ehh?— había comentado Urahara, deteniéndose a un lado de Isshin, quien contemplaba a quien algún día se convertiría en la cuarta hija de la familia. El ex-capitán de la décima división, asintió, sonriendo.

—Ella es todo lo que Masaki habría querido para Ichigo. Masaki se sentiría muy aliviada de saber que nuestro hijo ha tenido tanta suerte y que está en buenas manos— respondió con amabilidad.

—Cierto— Urahara asintió, mientras Orihime continuaba en espera de que su amado shinigami culminara su batalla, para de esa forma comenzar con una nueva vida...

...por qué ese no era el final, sino el comienzo...

~FIN~


End file.
